Gohan, The new Hope of the Empire!
by General Blue RR
Summary: I really like Dishonored and I love Dbz, grew up on Falcouner's score. (Imagine Gohan's rage theme playing near the end when Gohan powers up) I liked the Idea of shipping Gohan with Emily, they seemed cute together and had a lot in common. Alot of things here might not make sense but then again Akira never made much sense in the time travel with Trunks haha This is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

Gohan! the new hope of The Empire!

The Death of an Assassin/ A Dark new threat to The Isles

A few months passed since the defeat of Lord Regent Havelock and his corrupted Minions, Emily Kaldwin was finally seated on the Throne and became Empress of the Isles, all thanks to the help of an Assassin named Crovo, through bloodshed and heavy losses she was finally recognized as the Empress of the Isles, but the young ten year old Empress was horribly depressed, it had been Months after the Death of her Father Figure and Best Friend Corvo Attano, he was slaughtered and left to die by none other than the Assassin Daud, the Leader of the Assassin guild. He swore vengeance on Corvo for embarrassing and shaming him after Corvo sparing his life, Daud's new followers had attacked Corvo and stuck him in the heart and finished him off by slashing his neck, all this had happened in front of Emily as his blood sprayed her while she watched in terror and shock at what had transpired... Now days Emily spends all her time drawing and staring out of her window in deep shock and trauma, she was tired of her guards always following her around and people kissing up and trying to see her and ask for her attention, she was rarely ever seen out of Dunwall Tower..  
The rat plague had greatly diminished thanks to the combined minds and power of Piero and Sokolov's new found cure.. THAT seemed to be the only good going on in Dunwall.

One day While watching from her window among the stormy sky she saw a strange formation take place in the sky not far from Dunwall Tower, It was a reddish portal opening in the sky, blood red and with a pitch black frame, suddenly three hooded and cloaked figures emerged from the portal, each of these men had glowing red eyes and faces blackened from the hoods they all wielded long ebony spectral swords and all turned into flight and headed towards the city of Dunwall. Feeling brave but nervous and thanks to 10 year foolishness and curiosity , Emily snuck out of her window and followed the figures into the city, having a close friend like Corvo she was an expert at stealth and evasion she had also Corvo's assassin blade and wore his mask and hood as she set off...

11 Year old Gohan was flying from Kami's lookout back home, nervous about how he would explain to his Mother Chi Chi about Goku's noble decision of not returning to the living world this time. He was thinking and remembering his battle with the Evil android Cell and how much it costed to unleash his hidden power, Gohan remembered the last dying words of Android 16  
"let it go" It was these words and the sight of seeing Android 16 die from Cell that unleashed Gohan's rage, his true power, the Power that ultimately destroyed Cell for good.  
"GOHAN!" cried Chi Chi as she ran to him in tears.  
"Mom I have some..news...

A few days passed since Gohan told Chi Chi about how Goku died to save the earth, of course she was very upset and mad at Goku now. While she ranted to herself Gohan found himself studying math in his room when suddenly he felt a jolt of strange vibes coming from the distance, he never felt anything so evil and menacing since Cell first arrived. Gohan knew what he had to do, since Goku was no longer around to protect the Earth, it was up to Gohan now  
He put on an orange and blue gi very like his fathers, but with his own symbol on the back (he's supposed to resemble a young Future Gohan) He climbed out of his window and looked to the west, then he found out where the evil energy was coming from  
"West City!" he shouted and flew off into the sunset sky. On the way there he met up with Krillin, Piccolo, Vegeta, Tien and Yamcha who all had also sensed the evil in West City.  
"Hey! glad you could make it Kiddo!" said Krillin as he greeted his friend.  
"West City is in grave danger but thats nothing compared to what will happen to the rest of the world if this Portal isn't closed immediately!" said Piccolo  
"how do you know that Piccolo?" asked Gohan puzzled  
"look ahead above the skyline".. he replied and there it was, blood red and sinister a rectangle door like portal had formed in the sky above west city, out of the portal Three hooded cloaked figures flew out and headed straight for the incoming Z fighters! Vegeta turned Super saiyan and got ready to fight as did the others.  
"We are here to fight the strongest fighter this universe has to offer" said the middle hooded man  
"that'll be me you fool!, what could a bunch of weaklings want with a true Saiyan Warrior!?" Boasted Vegeta, this was a bad mistake, the leader of the 3 men drew out a spectral blade and tele-ported kicking Vegeta in the gut and slashing through his armor, he then raised his hand and fired a red energy wave blasting vegeta watching his incapacitated body fall into the city streets.  
"This is the best this pathetic universe has to offer?...the Grand Master must have been mistaking about this world"  
Piccolo and Gohan both charged at the man while Tien and Yamcha went for the other two demon like warriors, but were quickly overwhelmed Gohan fired a blast at one of the men but missed as the hooded warrior slashed Gohan's chest, he let out a cry of pain then stopped himself from falling down and transformed into a super saiyan, unimpressed all three of the men charged for Gohan, thanks to his Super Saiyan power up he dodged and landed two hard punches to one of the men, the man turned into smoke and retreated to the portal, Gohan fired a Ki blast destroying the fleeing fighter.  
"Impressive, now lets see how you stand against the both of us at once!"  
the men slashed and swung their swords but Gohan was to fast for them, he punched one then fired a blast at the other, the cloaked men flew back up the portal area and one called out  
"So its a small child who's the strongest, how absurd the Grand master was right after all, this universe does have potenial threats to his plan.."  
"Leave now!" demanded Gohan.  
"Foolish boy! we cannot allow a power like yours to live, the grand master will deal with you himself once he is ready, for now you are coming with us!" said the middle hooded man as he raised his arms and a green blast ensnared Gohan pulling him into the portal as the men took off kidnaping Gohan, entering the portal to another universe.


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan struggled to get free from the strange magic the cloaked minions had laid on him.  
"It's done we have what we need! , have you found the Girl?" Demanded one of the men as three other hooded men arrived, one of the men had strange runes on his robes.  
"No commander, but we suspect she is the offspring of the dead assassin Corvo Attano, we searched through Dunwall Tower but found no trace, we dealt with the guards most easily they were no match for our superior powers" replied the Hooded man with runes calmly.  
"very well, we found this little child, possibly the strongest in his Universe, he had destroyed our fellow brother with complete ease."  
"Interesting, no doubt he will interfere in our plans...but do not forget the main purpose of our mission" said the rune covered man.  
Four hooded men had emerged from the portal from Gohan's world, one was carrying a brown large bag and presented it to the rune covered man.  
"here it is Commander, all seven of the legendary Dragonballs."  
"WHAT?! how did you find them so fast!" demanded Gohan  
"Quiet you little brat!" Yelled the commander as he shot sparks of electricity at Gohan, torturing him since he was unable to move.  
"Now... we must close these portals and return to our Master; we shall be greatly rewarded!"  
All of the men started to chant a powerful incantation that would allow them to escape, With their eyes closed and chanting Gohan finally found the opportunity he had waited for and used this power to break free, he then flew up towards the sun and faced the hooded men.  
"Its a long shot but if it worked for My Dad and Krillin, it can work for me!" thought Gohan as he raised his hands by his eyes. 'SOLAR FLARE!"  
A blinding light filled Dunwall, Gohan saw his chance and flew into the city instead of the portal, staying would be the only way to find out whats going on and why they wanted him.

Emily Kaldwin was running by the Kaldwin bridge on top of a high rooftop when she looked up and saw the huge flash of light caused by the solar flare, blinded she fell off the roof screaming and fell falling head first towards the solid concrete ground  
"HEELLLP MEEE!"  
Gohan heard the scream and saw The Girl falling, he flew fast as he could and before she made contact she vanished from sight, she opened her eyes and saw Gohan holding her in his arms and let her down in a small alley way hidden from the incoming city watch.  
"Who are you! and thank you for saving me.." she said looking at him.  
"I'm Gohan!" replied Gohan smiling at the strange little girl in the mask and hood.  
"Thank you for saving me Gohan.. but I can take care of myself!" she replied to him coldly  
Gohan sensed uneasiness inside her.. "Can you take off your mask so I can see your face?" He asked her.  
Fearing he may be involved with the strange hooded men she drew her sword and demanded more information about himself and why he was dressed so odd as she had never seen anyone wearing his style of clothing as well as his weird hair.  
"Where are you from and How is it you can fly at the right moment when almost all of Dunwall was blinded? and why is your clothing so weird looking and your hair?"  
Gohan was surprised at her questions especially about his look and attire.  
"I'm from Earth, and this is clothing similar to my Dad's I don't know why its so weird to you but its ok, and Those three men came from a strange portal in the sky! and all my friends and I went to investigate, but they over powered my friends and I was the only one able to fight back, then they pulled me into the portal, once I emerged from the Portal I used the solar flare technique to escape from those hooded goons, they wanted to eliminate the most powerful fighter in my world...I guess they thought it was me because I killed one of their men ,but they weren't expecting my ability to perform an attack that would blind them! so I flew towards the city to escape them because I knew they would come after me, I was going to Attack, thats when I heard you scream and falling and chose to save you instead"... answered Gohan. This somehow reminded how brave Corvo was: daring, brave, relentless yet gentle and felt some trust for him she led him into a secret abandoned building with boarded windows and a small candle burning by an old wood desk on top was some drawings and blank paper with a doll. while heading there she explained how she saw the portal and followed the Hooded men in the city...  
When they finally got there she removed the mask to reveal a short haired, beautiful girl looking at Gohan.  
Gohan smiled "you look really nice! why do you wear that silly mask"  
This angered Emily "Don't mock this mask!" she yelled at him  
"ok sorry " replied Gohan embarrassed at his somehow comment  
Emily glared at him and was surprised at his innocence and confusion, he obviously had no idea who she was.  
"My name is Emily, I am the Empress but now I kinda wish I wasn't " she explained to Gohan  
"wow an Empress? why not? must be really powerful! " he said with a smile  
Emily sighed and shook her head "The Empire is falling apart, after the Havelock incident and the death of Corvo nothings been the same, my own people are against me and corruption is high, bloodshed is everywhere sometimes even among my own warriors..even with the plague gone its just as bad as ever now" she replied with her head low and sat down and drew on some paper  
"aw Im sorry ,who is Corvo and what did he do in the Empire?"

An hour passed while Emily told Gohan the story of Corvo Attano and the Death of her Mother.  
After she finished Gohan felt her pain, he too had lost someone who meant alot to him, he then told her about his Father Goku and how he sacrificed himself to save the world from Cell.  
Emily was amazed and enjoyed the story, super strong fighters, power levels, super saiyans, killer Androids and energy waves and super powers but it all sounded like some huge fantasy to her because to her belief The Outsider was the only one who could grant unnatural powers, she was still skeptic of Gohan's claims.  
"Ok Mr Gohan prove it to me you can use these powers, blow up the portal in the sky and make the bad people go away" She demanded.  
"gosh then how would I ever return home? I cant stay here, I just want to defeat the villains who threaten earth, If there was a way I could find out their base or hideout I could sneak and find out who's behind this mess!" Gohan replied  
"aww please Gohan? I want to see some super powers" Emily insisted, Finally Gohan gave in and took her out side of the building infront of an old trash bin.  
"Ok Emily Watch this!" Gohan lifted the trash bin with ease and threw it up in the air, then with his hand raised, he fired a blue ki blast blowing up the bin in pieces.  
Emily was amazed and finally believed his story.  
"Ohh Gohan you're really strong! no one in Dunwall could have ever done that..."  
Gohan blushed and smiled shyly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Grand Master! did you feel that surge of power from the city!?"  
"Yes..it has to be the Saiyan he escaped and now roams Dunwall...impressive power... but NOTHING compared to what I have became!" replied the Grand Master sitting on his throne inside his fortress in a far away place, hidden well from the city of dunwall,.  
"But no matter" he continued, thanks to the Dragon balls that our warriors had recovered from the other universe after defeating those foolish z fighters, I have resurected the best Mind ever a Man who makes Piero and Sokolov look like morons... and I am most Honored to reveal him now, COME FOWARD my friend.."

An old man walked forward, with very strange clothing, mechanical blue eyes and a strange black case on his head.  
Dr. Gero the mastermind of the Red Ribbon Army had been brought to life by the Grand master in order to assist him in his ultimate plan...revenge against The Empress and The Complete take over of the Empire.

Dr Gero spoke: "The very man who brought me back to life, I am in your debt...Daud, but how does someone like you know about me and my work?.."  
The Grand Master of the Hooded warriors was none other than the Assassin Daud, the man who murdered the previous Empress.  
"Yes, I have learned of your reputation and your amazing knowledge and skill of ...certain machinery, through the help of the outsider, for I am one of the select few he has chosen, it was he who informed me of the other universe that contained the legendary Dragon balls, and also a great threat to my reign, should the Z fighters learn of my power and rule here no doubt they will find a way to interfere, highly unlikely but the Outsider has forseen this and I shall not allow it to happen!" replied Daud as he uncovered his hood and gazed into Gero's eyes revealing the symbol of the outsider on his hand.

"I am most greatful decision in wishing me back... I am also aware we had our agreement, I create you the ultimate fighting body mutation that will give you power to over come Legions! In return for my services, you will grant me a new powerful army and with my mechanics and powerful mind and your dreadful might we can revive the Red Ribbon Army and restore our dominance both my universe and your Universe, The little Empress will be slaughtered by my very creations and the deed shall be done with your hands. Not just Emily but the rest of those fools!" replied  
"Yes, killing Corvo was a pleasure I'll never forget...but his daughter Lives on, they will all pay, he shamed me utterly when he spared my life and killed my best assassins... Emily Kaldwin will know the pain and suffering I gave Corvo, it was because of her and her stupid mother that Corvo ruined my life ...but once she is out of the throne her useless army will be crushed and my Global reign begins..but now that one of the Saiyans is here in this universe I will not be able to complete my conquest, he is too powerful for me right now, once my... upgrade is complete I will live forever and the saiyan will be no more!" said Daud in a very cruel tone.

"yes I agree my friend, Cell had destroyed Goku but I will take full pleasure in the death of his son" replied Gero as they both Toasted and drank to the death of Emily and Gohan.

Gohan was flying around Dunwall with Emily on his back"  
"Wow Gohan this is so cool! the buildings look so small" Emily sed hugging the back of Gohans neck trying to hang on.  
"Yea! but you'll get used to it, trust me!" laughed Gohan as he flew through some clouds and under bridges.  
Gohan was looking around to see any suspicious movement but nothing. He was feeling guilty for passing the chance to follow them into the portal but he couldn't accept the guilt should he had allowed a little girl to die when he could have saved her, which he did..now the only goal in his mind was to defeat the hooded Fighters and return home.  
"Gohan, can we go to Dunwall Tower?" asked Emily nervously  
Gohan felt a bad tingling in his stomach as he remembered what the hooded commander sed about killing everyone in the Tower.  
"Emily those men attacked and no one survived.." replied Gohan silently  
"W-what?...take me there now and hurry" she said even more nervous and fearful.

Dunwall Tower had smoke from the windows and blast marks on the stone walls and piles of bodies lay, tallboys and watch towers were demolished, it was an island of corpses.  
Emily and Gohan arrived at the top of the tower and she ran with Gohan inside to discover a very grizzly scene; blood splattered all over the walls, bodies in every room, broken windows and small fires burning. They went to Emily's room to find that the attackers ransacked and searched every bit of clothing, drawers, cabinets, desks under the bed and even tore the surrounding walls seeking possible clues to her secret locations. Emily's eyes had tears as she looked at the body of her best friend Callista , mutilated and unrecognizable except for the bracelet she made for her awhile back.  
Gohan hugged Emily to comfort her  
"I'm really sorry Emily.." he told her as she cried in his arms, she couldn't take it anymore she held back all the tears of pain since her Mother died by Daud's hand.  
She then looked up at Gohan  
"They will all pay...I don't want to be Empress anymore... "  
she then put on Corvo's Mask and his blade on her side. Suddenly out of nowhere 5 of the hooded men appeared in the room with blades drawn and arms raised to fire Ki blasts!  
"Heh heh heh heh its the monkey and the stupid little girl, the Grand Master will be most pleased to see your bodies presented to him." shouted one of the hooded goons.  
Gohan and Emily stood side by side and charged them at once, Emily slashed and managed to strike one in the neck while Gohan punched two at the same time and threw them out the window, Emily took her sword and clashed with the spectral blade of Daud's henchman.  
Gohan kicked the other man hard knocking him into a broken wall, just in time to see Emily overpower the man she was dueling.  
"Emily wait!" shouted Gohan as he grabbed the last defeated but conscious fighter and took off his hood and mask to reveal the identity.  
It was a skull!, these shadow like men weren't human at all, they were undead conjured by the power Daud had acquired.  
"tell me, who is your leader, where can I find them?" demanded Gohan as Emily watched.  
"Grand Master Daud will get his revenge you foolish saiyan, present me Emily and you shall find your way back home and we will never bother your world, all I want is the young Empress..."  
A cold sadistic voice came from the skull, it was Daud somehow communicating to Gohan and Emily.  
"Gohannnnn you're very powerfullll...you can easilyy have any desireee, and women, and girll you want, any richess, any pleasuresss in lifeee under my rule... kill emily and present the body to meee and I will have the power to restore your dear Father back to life"

Emily watched Gohan in fear through her mask thinking Gohan would turn on her, after all he spoke highly and missed his Father dearly...but she was wrong, Gohan got up and smiled at her.  
"No way!, I have all I want... my Father didn't want to comback after Cell, after Frieza, after Raditz...he wanted to stay behined so evil villians wouldnt threatin the Earth because of him, and I'll NEVER betrey Emily for you Daud! show yourself and fight me.."  
Daud laughed cruelly;  
"So be it stupid child, I am ready to face you now, Dr Gero has been brought back and has constructed powerful upgrades to my being, I shall take you and Emily to my realm where The Outsider himself once dwelled!"  
Emily ran to Gohan and looked him in the eyes but before she could speak a huge flash of light formed and The two young heros were transported into a strange realm, a vast void, very similar to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber at Kami's lookout but filled with rocks and cliffs and a blood red sky...


	4. Chapter 4

Gohan and Emily walked and looked around in the strange void, Gohan was the first one to discover something odd; a strange man with black eyes and pale skin in shackles.  
Emily recognized the man at once.  
"I-its you! from my dreams!"  
The man nodded and finally spoke  
"Even the Outsider himself can end up being vunerable...due to trusting and not paying attention to those who I entrust my gift upon...such as Daud...with my powers he had the ability to teleport away from Corvo after he spared his life, this was the greatest dishonor an Assassin like Daud could ever have...therefore he slaughtered Corvo and pledged to kill Emily next, once she has been dealt with not only would his revenge be complete, but his chance to take over the Isles as well as the entire universe thanks to the sinister devices Dr Gero created" replied The Outsider in his prison.  
"Dr Gero?!" cried out Gohan in shock  
"how? Dr Gero was destroyed by the Androids in my world!"  
"Yes, but thanks to my knowledge I informed him of the dragon balls, informed him of the Earth's most powerful genius mind... I had thought he only wanted to find a way to beat Corvo... but I was wrong..once I had told him everything he betrayed me and imprisoned me with my own powers and used a powerful conjuration spell to conjure the spectral assassins and cast open portals into the other realms...I regret my choices I see now that my best assassin will turn out out be my greatest downfall...I am sorry Gohan and Emily for causing all this mess bu-"  
The Outsider was cut off by a loud crackle of laughter; Dr. Gero and Daud had appeared, with an Army of spectral assassins behind them, Gohan and Emily stood side by side.  
"Emily let me handle this please dont get in the fight" she looked up at Gohan and kissed his cheek.  
"Thank you for always being there for me... please be careful" she said as she backed away from the battlefield.  
"Well now we meet...Saiyan... I may not look like much to you now.. but wait and see to what Gero has made me into , wait and see now YOUR INCOMING DEMISE!"  
The Maniacal Daud began to form a red aura around himself as Gohan got in fighting stance and sensed Daud's power rise higher than ever, soon his body emitted a red bright glow as he grew a few feet taller, his body turned into metal and his power had skyrocketed beyond Gohan's.  
Emily watched in fear at the transformation of Daud and held on her sword very tightly.  
"Saiyan! see what I have become? thanks to Gero's master genius I have been converted into an android! with an unlimited power supply and eternal life! my new reign over this universe in inevitable!" Daud then looked at and smirked "I'm sorry my good Doctor, but I no longer require your skill anymore, I can handle the rest."  
was outraged  
"WE HAD A DEAL!" yelled Gero has he clenched his fists"  
"indeed we HAD, I have no use for you anymore Gero, I cant allow for any bystanders to get in my way...good bye Doctor.." Daud raised his hand and fired a powerful red blast at Gero, destroying him on impact.  
He then fixed his Gaze upon Gohan.  
"Now saiyan where were we?"

"You really have no honor do you Daud?.." a cold voice came from nowhere and Gohan looked to his left to see a tall man in black, with long hair and a darkend face.  
"Corvo!" cried Emily as she ran to the tall man.  
"Emily stay back! I will handle Daud and end this madness..."  
Daud looked at Corvo.  
"Impossible! how can you be here, I had finished you!"  
Corvo smirked and drew his blade.  
"Thanks to the Outsider I live forever in his realm... you will pay dearly for your crimes, I've watched you the very day you brought that terrible Doctor to this realm...and slaughtered those inocent people" he charged Daud and slashed into his chest but the blade broke once it had made contact, Corvo looked in shock then backed away and fired his crossbow with incenderary bolts, but nothing. Daud laughed and raised his hand blasting corvo into a rocky wall rendering him unconscious. Emily ran to Corvo's body and tried to revive him.  
"enough of this, show me your power saiyan we shall fight to the end!"  
Gohan hardened his face and summoned his super saiyan powers at ease, Emily looked at Gohan witnessing his black hair turn Gold, his eyes turning green and the golden aura forming around him. She stood up and watched the battle begin.


	5. Chapter 5

The mechanized Daud threw the first punch but missed as Gohan flew to the side and kicked Daud in the face sending him back a few steps. Daud clapsed his hands together and formed a powerful energy wave striking Gohan, as Gohan fell Daud kicked him into the air, flew up and punched him, sending Gohan crashing into rocks.  
Emily now afraid she had lost Gohan ran and drew her sword facing Daud..  
"I may not be as powerful as Gohan or Corvo, but I'll will never let you get away with hurting them!" she swung Corvo's sword at Daud which he easily dodged and kicked her hard into the wall by Corvo, Gohan felt Emily's energy weaken and got up immediately.  
"Leave her out of this!" shouted Gohan as he fired an energy wave hitting Daud head on,as the smoke cleared Daud was still standing, unharmed.  
"Now do you see how hopless you are Saiyan? no one can ever stand up to me!"Daud charged his power too 100% in his Mechanical form, His silver and chrome plated chest bore the Red Ribbon Army igsinia.

"Gohann, You're even more hopeless because thanks to Gero, I now have powers that would make Cell look like a weeper; weak and pathetic!"

Daud raised his hands and fired a barrage of energy blasts at Gohan ,

Gohan dodged but Daud's new speed was incredible! He Intercepted Gohan and punched him hard sending him into the ground with an explosion.

"Gohan!" cried Emily as she watched

The mechanized android Daud charge one last energy blast, destroying the entire ground...

But Gohan was nowhere to be found

"What! Where is that worthless saiyan?!" Demanded Daud as he looked all over then finaly saw Gohan On his knees and bleeding badly. Even in his Super saiyan form he was no match for Daud, he was too powerful and Gohan still couldnt find the energy he needed to transform into his second super saiyan stage, the stage that destroyed Cell.

"Pathetic..." Daud then looked at Emily and smirked.

"It's amazing how an Empress can care for such an inferior weakling like Gohan, but then again... Everyone is inferior to me now... I am a God! My Shadow Army will rise and take over the world.. Then the Universe! You have failed your highness, you are defeated! Your pathetic Empire has fallen and now the world shall fall next!"

"Not if we can help it Android!"

A blue blast of energy had struck Daud in the front knocking him backwards into the ground.

Gohan and Emily looked up in the endless sky to see Vegeta, Piccolo and Future Trunks ready and in super saiyan form.

"Men, attack these fools! Destroy them!" Daud's shadow army had rose and charged the Z fighters causing an epic battle! Two saiyans and a Namek vs an entire shadow army of powerful Assassins.

Gohan tried to get up but his right knee was badly injured and his body was weakend from Daud's blast.

Gohan powered up once more and charged Daud as they flew into the air throwing punches and kicks left and right the battle intensified and ended with Daud blasting Gohan back into the ground. Gohan was trying to get up and recover from the beating, he was covered in blood and dirt with his gi torn and rugged.  
Daud flew back on the ground, aimed his hands toward the weakened Gohan and shot out blue lightening striking and torturing Gohan, Gohan screamed helpless as he was losing his power greatly. Emily had tears in her eyes and couldn't bare to see Gohan hurt so badly, she ran and threw the blade striking Daud in the right eye blinding him, Daud screamed in pain and backed away and looked at the girl with his left eye.  
"E-Emily r-run now!" yelled Gohan struggling to get up.  
Daud aimed his hand at Emily; "You wont survive this time you little brat!"  
a red energy wave shot and hit Emily filling the Void with a red bright light.  
Gohan standing up ran towards where Emily was and found her laying down, he picked her up and held her tightly, she then smiled at him sadly.  
"I-Im sorry Gohan...I-I really a-am." her eyes closed and her body became light and cold, she died in Gohan's arms.

Gohan did not cry, he did not even speak.. a single tear leaked from his eyes and he got up and looked at her body then turned to Daud.  
Flashbacks of those days with Emily flew through Gohan's mind, the sadness and shock had turned into bitter hatred and rage. Gohan felt his power swell, an inner force of intense power surging, it felt overwhelming, he had grown very attached to Emily and he couldn't forgive himself for letting her die, suddenly he snapped! he let out a powerful scream! the entire void shook, it was so powerful even the mortal realm felt Gohan's power explode, Dunwall and the surrounding cities shook and rocked from the powerful force in the void.  
Corvo opened his eyes and saw Gohan but he looked diffrent;  
taller, spikier golden hair, with electric sparks around his aura, and the look of hatred in his eyes as he faced Daud. Gohan had once again reached the second stage of the Super saiyan powers just as he did against Cell.

The shadow assassins stopped their battle and turned to watch Gohan, the Z fighters had also done the same. Daud stepped back a little bit staring into Gohan's green hateful eyes.

"Hah! you think a little power up will save you now? you fool!"

Gohan stepped foward walking towards Daud;  
"Why are you frightened you coward... you had a chance to finish me off, yet you chose to kill a little girl who had no powers compared to you, you're worse than cell, you're a coward and I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOUUUU!" Gohan screamed as he flew straight into Daud punching his stomach so hard causing the assassin to cough blood, Gohan then punched Daud up the chin sending him flying into the never ending sky, Gohan teleported at the speed of light before Daud and pulled his hands together;  
"This for you Emily...  
KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...  
MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...  
HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...  
MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..."  
Daud stopped and stared at Gohan in terror.  
"No boy! dont kill me!"

Gohan smirked out of satisfaction of inflicting terror into Daud, now was the chance to strike;

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
Gohan fired the Super kamehamea wave at Daud, Daud formed a powerful energy barrier to block the wave. Gohan struggled against the barrier and then channeled all his power into the final push. The energy barrier was penetrated and the kamehamea wave had swallowed Daud full, Daud's screams of pain and terror echoed in the void and the Army of assassins had vanished, Daud was finally destroyed at last.  
Gohan flew back onto the ground still in his Super saiyan 2 form and walked to Emily and held her hand, with a golden flash of light in their locked hands, Emily's eyes opened and she breathed deeply.  
"W-where am I?" she looked up and saw Gohan's new appearance.  
"Gohan! is that you? I thought I was dead... it was so cold and lonely"

"You were Emily, but Gohan defeated Daud and he gave a huge amount of his power to give life back to you...a very noble thing that few would do" It was the Outsider free from his prison, Corvo was awake and standing near him, he then approached Gohan and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Gohan..I know how deeply you care of Emily, you are more of a protecter than I ever could be, you gave her your power to revive her, you stayed by her side even after death, and for that I give you my approval should one day you and her find a way to each other's hearts...'

Emily walked up to Gohan  
"he already has found his way into mine Corvo..."  
Gohan blushed, but before he could finish the Outsider intruded;  
"Gohan I can send you back to your universe there you can tell your friends and family of everything that transpired here today...  
Gohan let go of his Super saiyan powers and returned to his black short hair and normal eyes,  
he then looked at Emily who looked down disappointingly.  
"I know you want to go... they all must miss you alot Gohan" she told him sadly  
Gohan felt bad, he knew that she wanted him to stay. then he had an Idea  
"Emily wait here!" he told her as he approached the calm Outsider.  
"Sir, I have an Idea, can I go through the portal but come back I need to talk to my friends about what Im going to do."  
The outsider must have already known Gohan's plan so he granted Gohan a power that would allow him to instant transmit to his universe and back to Emily where she may be.  
"OK I'll be right back!" Gohan smiled as he teleported back to East District 439.  
There he saw Everyone gathered around Chi Chi and Ox King, when they all noticed Gohan and his battle torn Gi.  
Gohan explained what happened and how Dr Gero had be ressurected to help Daud and his little plan to be with Emily.  
"Wow Gohan thats hard to wrap your mind around!" said Krillin after Gohan finished.  
"So this Outsider gave you the power to go back and forth into the other universe...that might come in handy one day.." Replied Master Roshi.

It had turned out thanks to Dende he waa able to re create the portal leading to Gohan and Daud into the Void, it was their chance to rescue him and defeat Daud's Army

Gohan said his goodbyes and headed back to Emily.

"Gohan!" yelled Emily as she saw him arrive, greeted by Corvo and The Outsider,  
Gohan finally proposed his solution to Emily.  
"I can stay and be your protector." he told her  
Corvo smirked "Most honorable , take good care of the Lady Empress, she is and always will be in your hands now Gohan."  
Gohan nodded and the Outsider raised his hand over Gohan's head and formed a powerful beam.  
"There, young saiyan...I have presented you my mark, you are Emily's Lord Protector and shall end up more in the Future...Good luck to both of you"  
with a final flash of light, Gohan and Emily both opened thier eyes to see themselves on top of Dunwall tower, new and repaired.  
"Gohan look the mark of the Outsider!" Emily pointed to the kanji on his back of the Outsider.  
He smiled at her, so tell me what can a Lord protector do?"  
She smiled.  
"First lets fix the Empire before we discuss your duties to the Empress."  
Gohan walked and they held hands walking by the sunset into the Tower doors.  
"Don't worry Gohan with strong friends like you told me they can beat up any monster who threatens their own world while you're away right?" she asked him  
"Yea!" said Gohan happily as he started his new life, eventually he would marry Emily when they got older and enjoy a new Golden age.

meanwhile... 7 years later in the Z fighters' world

Here comes Babidi and Buu! Will Gohan learn of the new evil about to show or will he be too late to save his friends ? Find out next time on DRAGON BALL Z!

(da da daaaa da da dadaada dadada aaaaaaa dadada!) ' dbz recap theme xD '

The end


End file.
